Of Plays, Fires, Kisses and Victories
by Cortexikid
Summary: "When the hell did I get so disgustingly happy anyway? She asked herself, knowing well what the answer was. Since Marshall finally stopped being such a goddamn pussy-cat in people clothes and kissed me." M/M. Complete.


**Of Plays, Fires, Kisses and Victories**

**By Cortexikid**

**Disclaimer: In Plain Sight is not mine *epic sad face* It belongs to David Maples and USA Network.**

**A/N: So, after writing 3 of these for Covert Affairs I decided that I'd love to do one for In Plain Sight. Here's the result. Hope you all enjoy =]**

**Rules of Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. **

**4. Do at least 5 of these, then post them.**

**Don't Trust Me – 3Oh!3 (Please read Author's Note regarding this at the end!)**

Black dress, hair up, heels on. She was ready to party. Or, at least, to pretend to party, looking more like a cheap whore than a U.S Marshall. Sometimes, her job was a major pain in the ass…

Still, the feel of her partner's eyes drinking in her form from half way across the room made her smirk and swing her hips a little more than she usually would as she walked towards the bar. _Pervis…_ she thought with just a hint of affection.

"Got a visual yet?" came a tiny, familiar voice in her ear, sounding a little strained.

"Oh, you mean apart from the fat, bald guy that wants to dry hump my leg?" she snarled lowly into her hidden microphone.

A laugh, more like a chuckle teased her as she shoved off another drunken asshole that got too damn close to her cleavage.

"Keep it together, Cinderella, the ball will be over soon…" she could practically feel the smirk in his tone. Rolling her eyes, her mark came into view and she tactfully (as well as she could in Brandi's stupid skyscraper heels) made her way over to him, turning her head to mumble without arising suspicion.

"Got a twenty on our mark. He's over by the ice-sculpture shaped like a giant dic-"

"-Yeah, I see him. Alright, hold position. I have Ally safely hidden, all we gotta do is wait for ABQPD…and Mare, it's tiny ice-skaters on top of a tall hill not…male genitalia…"

Now it was her turn to quietly laugh.

"Whatever you say Marshall…" she started as she saw with relief that their bad guy wasn't going anywhere soon as he was pressed up against some red-head with an extremely short skirt.

Suddenly the cops burst through the door, guns out and killing the mood instantly. Mary hardly batted an eyelid as she retrieved her gun and aimed it at the greasy slime-ball watching intently when his companion screamed and ran out of the way. Suddenly, her partner was at her side, grinning at her with satisfaction of another job well done.

"So tell me," she murmured, leaning closely into him, her bare shoulder rubbing off his very nice suit, "if I'm Cinderella, and a slutty one at that, who does that make you?"

She felt his shoulder shake with amusement.

"Prince Charming of course."

She rolled her eyes at his cheekiness.

"Dream on Marshall…everyone knows you're more like Buttons…"

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark – Death Cab For Cutie**

"MARY! MARY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs before clutching his abdomen and coughing profusely.

Flames engulfed the beautiful new house, white hot ambers falling softly to the grass like miniscule ashen snowflakes. Marshall Mann lay there on the lawn, left ankle bent at an odd angle and blood soaking his hair as shock gripped him upon seeing his partner, Mary, his friend Mary, his love, Mary, bolt through the front door at the speed of a gazelle without a backwards glance.

Suddenly, his brain caught up with him and he went to spring up and follow her. Pain shot through his entire body as he tried to sit up and as he glanced down at himself he was surprised to note that his shirt was turning from a bright blue colour to a dark crimson.

But, injured or not, he didn't give a damn. All he cared about now was her. Mary Shannon who was now risking her life to save her little sister by going into a burning building with no protective gear and little to no experience with fires.

He had to help her.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he ignored Jinx and Peter (who were too a little worse for wear) as they leapt forward to his aid and hobbled towards Casa de Alpert and practically threw himself through the broken door.

"MARY!" he yelled, covering his mouth from the rising smoke as best he could. "MARY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

He stumbled through the entire downstairs area as carefully as he could, sidestepping the burnt debris. Slowly, he descended the stairs and let out a small sigh of relief as he found her, dragging out the unconscious body of Brandi from the master bedroom.

"Marsh…Marshall," she gasped as he ran as quickly as he could to her and took hold of Brandi's upper body as Mary gripped her legs.

"I-I'm here Mary," he coughed, "on three, lift. Ready? One, two, three!"

Slowly, the two made it down the stairs and back out the front door. Three seconds later, the living room ceiling caved in. The partners carried Brandi out onto the lawn and were relieved to hear the sounds of sirens.

Once the paramedics arrived and took Brandi and a shaken Jinx and Peter away, Mary regarded her partner with a mixture of worry and pure fury on her soot-covered face.

"ARE YOU NUTS? You…you just followed me into a burning building while injured you goddamn idiot! You could have been KILLED! What the hell were you thinking Marshall?"

Slowly, he raised his head and offered her his reassuring (if a little goofy) smile.

"I'm fine Mary. And besides…don't you know by now that I'd follow you anywhere?"

**Lucky – Jason Mraz & Colbie Caillat **

"Contrary to popular belief the Cheetah is not the fastest animal on the planet…want to know what is?"

"Hell no."

"It's the Peregrine Falcon…yeah I mean sure, if you want to go into semantics you can say that the Cheetah is the fastest land animal but technically—"

"—Yeah, yeah, thanks Mr. Know It All, I get it…now, can we move on?"

"Sure…once you're enlightened."

"Oh yeah, I'm enlightened all right. Thanks Yoda."

"Yoda?"

"What? You're the only one that's allowed to make obscure Star Trek remarks?"

"No. Of course not…it's just, I'm impressed that's all. I think I might be rubbing off on you, Mare."

She snorted.

"You wish, Pervis."

He turned to look at her as they stalled at a stop light. He loved moments like this. Just him and Mary, alone in the car after an extremely long and hard day, bantering back and forth just for the sake of it. She knew that he rambled off interesting facts (well, interesting to him) when he was nervous (well, more than usual anyway) and today certainly had him on edge. Another difficult witness, no biggy really, except, this case hit home for him. It was the first he ever worked, ever. And now, after all these years, it was all going to hell.

But, Mary was here for him, with him, in her own unique way.

"Hey, Doofus, I know I'm hot and all but stop staring at me, it's creeping me out!" she snapped (her tone not really holding her usual venom) before turning her attention back to the road.

Marshall kept his gaze on her regardless.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking at you. More like through you, in a lost in thought kinda way…"

"Well, don't hurt yourself princess. I still need you to finish up my paper work and buy me dinner," she reminded him in her not-too-subtle way.

He grinned, pleased to note that the setting sun on her flaxen hair made it appear as if she were glowing…making her look almost, dare he think it – angelic.

He nearly snorted at that thought. His best friend…angelic?

No way.

But Mary Shannon was a lot of things, his partner, his best friend, his confidant, his rock (although she didn't know it and he'd never admitted it) and most of all his anchor to reality, the person that kicked him in the ass when he beat himself up over something that was out of his control.

Like she was subtly doing now. She could be subtle after all, sometimes…

"Hey! Numbnuts! You listening to me?" she snarled, using her free arm to smack him.

He winced as she hit him. Yeah, she was also an impatient hard-ass with a hell of a temper and a mountain of emotional baggage.

Luckily (for whom he wasn't sure), he loved her anyway. And that love stopped him from reminding her that Yoda was actually from Star Wars.

**Tainted Love – Marilyn Manson**

"Are you sure this is his bar?" came the soft tone of her tall, slender (and obviously uncomfortable) partner.

"What's the matter Dorothy? Not in Kansas anymore?" she grinned almost evilly as he side-stepped a rather large woman clad head to toe in leather, tattoos and chains.

"Oh we're definitely not in Kansas anymore…the seventh circle of Hell though, that I could believe," he grumbled as yet another leather-clad woman walked up to them and pressed her hand to his chest.

"Hey, honey, you look like you could use a little fun…" she smiled, her long, black-painted nails raking down his shirt.

Marshall merely threw her a tight smile (trying as always to be a polite gentleman) and morphed into his professional questioning stance.

"Have you seen a man in his early twenties, about 5'10" with a lot of tattoos and piercings?"

The tattooed girl threw back her head of jet black hair and laughed outright.

"Look around you, hot stuff. I've seen about twenty," she finished before patting his chest one last time, grinning seductively before walking away, her heavy steel-toed boots scraping along the floor.

Mary watched Marshall as his eyes followed the beautiful gothic girl leave. Rolling her eyes she smacked his shoulder and glared at him.

"Eyes back in your head, Pervis…she's not your type."

He frowned, almost pouting.

"What does that mean? You think I couldn't date a girl like that?"

His partner sniggered, not even bothering to try and hide it.

"You're kidding right? A girl like that would eat your boy-scout ass alive!"

His frown deepened before his expression totally changed. Now he looked downright cocky, not to mention secretive.

"What?" Mary asked, noticing a change in his demeanour.

"You once said you'd eat me alive…and you haven't…"

She shook her head, surprised that he remembered such a thing.

"I said my teenage self would eat you for breakfast and I still stand by that fact," she finished, sealing it with a little shove.

Marshall stood his ground though. Another smirk spreading across his face.

"And now, Mare?" he leaned forward, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips. "Would you eat me now?"

If Mary had of been that type of woman, she would have gasped at his suggestive tone. It was just…so unlike Marshall. She was stunned, to the point of speechlessness.

Marshall took her moment of quietness to chuckle a little at his victory before walking over to another beautiful gothic girl and asking more questions.

His partner meanwhile, stood there gaping, open-mouthed.

"Damn…" she half-whispered to herself, "I think the grown boy-scout actually got the drop on me. That's one for the books…"

**Kiss Me – Sixpence None The Richer (Established M/M)**

"Don't even think about it."

"Wouldn't even dream of it, my love."

"Love? Are you fond of your family jewels? If so, then I'd tone down the cutesy nicknames or you won't be fathering any children anytime soon…or ever…" she growled, pushing him away yet again.

Marshall grinned and clasped her hand in his.

"The lady doth protest too much methinks," he murmured, winking at her before bringing up her hand and pushing his lips softly against her skin.

She rolled her eyes and fought (extremely hard) the smile that threatened to break out on her face.

_When the hell did I get so disgustingly happy anyway?_ She asked herself, knowing well what the answer was.

_Since Marshall finally stopped being such a goddamn pussy-cat in people clothes and kissed me._

"Seriously Marshall? Shakespeare? What are we in twelfth grade?" she practically growled, yanking her hand back from him, (completely ignoring the warmth that pooled in the pit of her stomach at his touch.)

"Ooh, ten points for getting the reference. But, can you can name the play?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at his little challenge.

As with everything they did, Mary met him with equal counteraction.

"Alright let's see…what do I win if I get it right?"

"Huh, ever the competitor…okay, if you get it right, you can choose the restaurant."

"I always choose the restaurant, Doofus. Go again."

"Alright, how about you choose your own prize?" he asked, turning to face her, his thigh rubbing against hers as they sat closely on her couch.

Her eyes shinned with approval.

"Deal. And it was Macbeth," she finished, folding her arms across her chest with triumph.

Marshall looked momentarily surprised at her answer.

"What? I have read Shakespeare, well in High School anyway. Don't look so surprised Doofus!"

"I'm not, what I am surprised about is that you aren't singing the song or doing your victory dance…" he trailed off, looking a little suspicious.

She smirked, a plan forming in her head.

"Well, the song wouldn't work in this case as you knew the answer too and as for the dance? Well…I'm too busy thinking about my prize…" she half-whispered, leaning her body closer to him, her lips a mere inch from his, her eyes alight with a mischievous glint.

His eyes widened and he gulped largely.

"Oh yeah? And what prize did you decide on?"

Her smile grew larger as she roughly clasped his shirt in her fist and pulled him to her, closing the last space between them, their lips meeting with the fire, passion and eagerness as all their others. Marshall responded with vigour, his tongue brushing her bottom lip and his hands grasping her hips as she pushed him back into the couch and straddled him.

When they finally broke for air, he had but one thing to say to her.

"Not that I'm not thoroughly enjoying your victory, but, the quote is actually from Hamlet."

He barely had time to dodge out of the way before her fist collided with his head.

"If you even think of singing the song, you definitely won't father any goddamn kids!"

**A/N: So, there you go! Hope you enjoyed! **

**A note on the first one, the character "Buttons" that Mary talks about isn't in all versions of Cinderella and if you aren't familiar with him let's just say that he is a man that was in love with his best friend (Cinderella) but watched her marry the apparent man of her dreams anyway. Marshall immediately comes to mind.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed.**

**I would love a review for my fast typing =]**


End file.
